Stuck With You Forever, I Guess
by problematick
Summary: A collection of semi-connected fluff and shipper drabbles or vignettes that's come out of retirement. I'm back! HarmXMac, who else is there? Enjoy!
1. At The Gym

JAG: Stuck With You Forever...I Guess

Short drabble/vignette collection. Enjoy!

Chapter One: AT THE GYM

Harm and Mac were on the sparring mat, no equipment, and no real hits, just going through the moves. Though skilled and strong, both were relieved that they had decided against full-contact boxing. Both would have inflicted MAJOR damage on the other in the process. While they were going through throws, kicks, etc., Harm saw –and took- the chance to pull Mac into a headlock, a grin appearing. Surprise was on his face a moment later as he rose and flew through the air.

"Jeez, Harm," Mac grunted lightly, "I thought vegetarians were supposed to be skinny health-nuts!" Grinning, she dropped down to straddle him, going through more motions. Harm had a gray NAVY tank on, with blue shorts, and Mac was wearing a work-out green MARINES sports bra and gray shorts, both secretly admiring the other's body.

"Thinkin' you could trap a Marine. Tsk, tsk, tsk." She shook her head, unable to wipe the smirk off her face.

"Ah, but I know how to disarm you!" Harm quickly rolled over, pinning Mac to the floor. He held her wrists firmly, but gently, away from her sides, so he had to lean down close. Slowly, the patented Flyboy grin spread across his features, and he received her bright –slightly seductive- smile in return. Each went weak inside at the sight of the other's smile and grin, and Mac raised a brow to add to her allure. Turning her head, she looked at her captured wrists and tried to move her hands.

"What's wrong Mac? Thought I couldn't trap a Marine?" He was thoroughly enjoying himself, especially when she moved around beneath him.

"That's right...you can't." She struggled to raise her arms, and put up a good fight, but Harm just kept them down and she sighed, releasing the tension and even growling slightly. Harm raised a brow himself.

"Was that a growl? From a lady?" Harm was teasing her incessantly, knowing that he was about to pay for it dearly. But it was going to be worth every attack.

"AHH!" She finally kicked one leg out and executed a sideways slide under him, managing to wrap her legs around his midriff and in a position to pummel his handsome Flyboy face. She pulled a fist back, poised to strike, and Harm winced, preparing for the blow, raising a hand in weak defense against the inevitable onslaught. Then, on second thought, she held off, patting his chest as she released him and walking off the mat. Harm sat, bewildered, for a moment.

"Mac? I know you want to kick my six all over town right now, so don't deny it."

"I'm not," she replied simply. She reached her bag and retrieved a bottle of water, flicking her head to the side in her traditional Mac way to free her eyes of the short brown hair that constantly fell in her view. Harm got up and followed, confused as she unscrewed the top and opened the bottle.

"Then why aren't you right now?" Mac had been taking a long sip of water, and she cracked an eye before lowering the bottle, putting the top back on, returning it to her bag, and picking it –the bag- up. Mac then proceeded to make her way towards the door in silence.

"Mac!" Harm ran to the door, beating her there. "This isn't like you not to get me back."

"Oh, I'll get you. I just remembered I'm prosecuting your client in tomorrow. I'll kick your six all over the courtroom then, Commander." Smirking, she pushed past him and sauntered outside to her Corvette and drove off, waving out the window as she sped down the street. Harm smiled slowly, waving back at one amazing woman.


	2. The Storm

AN: Heya! Second chappie, here we come. On with the show!

Chap 2: The Storm

* * *

Mac and Harm are working cases together at his apartment when a light rain starts falling. Cursing, Mac doesn't even grab a jacket as she flies out of the apartment and downstairs to her precious red Corvette. She pulls the cover on in the nick of time, because as she finishes the rain turns to sleet. Harm is jogging to the door when Mac meets him there, drenched.

"Mac..." Harm sighed, trying to cover amusement with concern.

"That car is none too cheap to get a paint job. Besides...I just got it waxed." She shrugged, then looked down at her soggy self. The cold set into her as a fierce wind blasted through the open door with thunder rumbling loudly soon after. She suddenly shivered and Harm pulled her into the elevator, punching the number for his floor before wringing the water out of her clothes. The safe areas, that is. He didn't dare get close to unknown territory, aware of possible danger zones. Mac sighed and stood still, knowing that he wouldn't be satisfied until she was in dry clothes. By the time she was standing in Harm's living room, her teeth were chattering.

"Mac, we've gotta get you out of those clothes." She groaned inwardly. If he had said that to her at any other time, she would have gladly complied and had her way with him in a moment. But at present, all she could do was nod after locking eyes with him.

He slowly peeled off her sweater and unbuttoned the polo beneath. She raised her arms, sniffing softly as she wet cloth slid off her body. He moved his hands over her stomach lightly, eliciting a soft gasp when his fingers reached the buckle of her jeans. He looked up at her after unbuttoning them, and she nodded again for him to proceed. The blue denim material clung to her and was reluctantly discarded as Harm stood again. She was clad only in a black silk bra and panty set. It was his turn to groan inwardly this time. Oh how he would love to have her all to himself right now...

"Uh, Harm?" Need I remind you I'm freezing my six off here?" Her voice broke through his thoughts and he rushed off, returning with a shirt and sweatshirt. He was crouching before the hearth, the beginnings of a fire flickering when Mac cleared her throat.

"You sure you don't have any pants I can wear?" His eyes traveled, very, very slowly up her long legs, and continued up her killer body. Reaching her eyes, he shook his head, the cocky Flyboy grin starting, making Mac try to casually lean against the doorframe for support.

"Nope." Lightning flashed outside, and the lights flickered out after sparks flew. /_Must've hit a transformer nearby..._/ Harm though as rain pounded loudly on the window now. When he opened his arms to her, Mac paused, confused. Harm blinked a couple times before a stream of words left his mouth as he tried to explain quickly.

"Well, you've got no pants," he began.

"No thanks to YOU!" She retorted, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"I didn't tell you to go outside, now did I? Anyway, as I was saying, you've got no pants, been out in the sleet and rain and chilled to the bone. The heat has been turned off and the fire's the only thing that'll keep us warm. You'll get sick and blame it on me unless you come and get in my lap right now." This was legit, but Harm would have made any excuse to have this gorgeous woman sit in his lap with only one of his shirts and some underwear on. He sat down and leaned against the side of his couch as she timidly – yes, Sarah Mackenzie timidly approached Harmon Rabb, her bare feet padding almost silently over his floor. She sat down gingerly in his lap and didn't quite know what to do with herself when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Harm would usually tease Mac if she was ever this embarrassed or flustered around him, but this time, he refrained. He gently tugged at her until her back was pressed snugly against his chest.

"There, aren't you warmer now?" He asked, and Mac eventually mumbled some sort of yes and thank you. Neither wanted to admit love for the other, in fear of rejection, yet they could – and would – spend a comfortable night embracing like lovers.

What an odd pair, eh?

* * *

AN: Ok, I know they aren't really in character because Mac wouldn't have let ANYONE touch her like that, let alone Harm with their funny off-on again relationship. But hey, it's a fanfic. HarmMacshipperness to the end, and it makes me happy!


	3. Admiring the View

AN: Hey! Hope yall are enjoying all these little stories. This'll be hit-or-miss post-wise, since the drabbles sorta pop in and outta my head...especially during class...::smile:: Anyway. On with the show!

Chapter 3: Admiring the View

* * *

0812 Local  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Mac sighed heavily, rubbing scratchy eyes and blinking, trying to decipher black squiggles on her computer screen. With an aggravated click, she closed the file and leaned back in her chair, looking out to the bullpen for a reprieve from the tedium. She rose from the plush chair to stretch her legs and leaned against the doorframe to her office, politely covering her mouth with a hand to hide a lengthy yawn. She found amusement in her very own Flyboy, who was gathering large stacks of files and papers from the copy machine. As if on some silent cue, Tiner came rushing through the doors just as Harm had turned toward his office to retreat under a mountain of paperwork. The inevitable yells and crash that followed brought a smirk to Mac's mouth and her rosy lips twitched in an effort to stay straight-faced as she looked on.

"Oh, Sir! I am so sorry! Let me help. Oh god, the Admiral will kill me. Oh no oh no oh no oh no." Tiner was more of an annoying hindrance rather than a help, so Harm shook his head and began to shoo him away.

"It's alright, Tiner."

"The Admiral's been breathing down my neck all morning – a whole hour, anyway – about these files. I don't think I have the time to help you clean up, but I am so sorry, Commander." The "secretary" kept babbling on and on.

"It's OK, Tiner. Go."

"You sure, Sir?"

"For the third time YES! Go, and that's an order." Tiner stood up at attention.

"Aye aye, sir." Mac couldn't help but smile at their favorite bumbling "secretary", and at Harm's commanding presence. Her thoughts drifted into "naughty" territory as her eyes wandered down to his six as he bend over the scattered papers and she found herself wondering what he was like in bed. / _Mackenzie! Get a hold of yourself!_ / She was chuckling lightly and still gazing at his behind slightly when he stood, files in hand and walked over very slowly and carefully.

"Something funny, Colonel?" He asked, a questioning brow raised, the hint of a smile visible.

"No, Commander." She spoke his title in a rather sarcastic tone.

"What is it then?"

"Oh...nothing." She said turning around to saunter back into her office in higher spirits.

"Just...admiring the view." She grinned, closing the door in his face with the audible and final 'click' that so often cut him off. Harm just shook his head, the smile finally emerging as he shuffled back to his office with a precarious stack in his arms.


	4. Temptation

AN: Heya! Chappie four is comin' at ya right now, since I got some time to write. It woulda been posted sooner, but unfortunately, I didn't have time to type. Heh... ::smile:: Anyway. Here we go!

Chapter 4: Temptation

* * *

1709 Local  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Brown eyes watched a tall figure in NAVY dress whites, forgetting about all else in the plain JAG courtroom. He was delivering closing statements, but her ears were deaf to those words, through she probably should have been listening. Eyes followed him intently as the former Naval Pilot crossed the courtroom, coming to the jury and fixing each with his penetrating blue gaze. Luckily, Mac had already given her own before him, because she was struck speechless as he turned those azure eyes on her. He captured the chocolate hues that had been so firmly focused upon him, and a brief smile and wink flashed across his handsome face before he turned to face the judge and room, driving his last words home. They'd been taunting each other all week, and it was visible in fleeting moments to some of the JAG staff that something might be going on. She cleared her throat quietly and took her eyes of him, waiting for the judge to announce the recess.

"We'll reconvene Monday at 0900." He banged the gavel and the court's silence was broken as a low chatter broke out while Harm and Mac rose, collecting their papers and clicking shut their briefcases. She smiled as they turned to exit the courtroom at the same time, walking down the aisle side by side.

"Had enough humiliation for one day, Flyboy?" Harm gave a wry laugh, smiling slightly himself. Harm had watched helplessly – though no without admiration – as Mac drilled his witnesses on cross-examinations.

"Let's just let the jury decide, alright?" They went to their respective offices, and met each other once more at the elevator; Harm squeezing in at the last moment after Mac held the doors.

"Thanks, Mac." She chanced a glance to her left where Harm always seemed to be. He was leaning against the wall, obviously tired from the week's work. Of course, everything had been running too smoothly and Fate decided to throw a wrench in their evening plans. Somewhere between the first and second floors the elevator just shut down. It wasn't a smooth stop either, the metal box jerking and rattling, causing the senior officers to look at each other before dropping their briefcases and begin banging on the elevator doors, screaming for help.

"It would have to be the hottest fall day on record in DC," Harm said, sitting on the floor and unbuttoning his NAVY shirt a little bit. Mac sighed and resigned herself to learning against the cool metal doors. "So, you been keepin' score?"

"Nine to four, Flyboy, and I'm pullin' away." They'd started a saucy and bold game which was out of character for the usually responsible adults, but refreshing, and Mac, always the perfect calculator, had appointed herself the scorekeeper.

"Well look out, Colonel," Harm said, "cause here I come with a grand slam." He picked himself up off the floor and advanced, and Mac didn't have her office to escape to this time. She was already hot but when Harm pinned her to the wall, well...she was burning up in that dark Marines uniform - in more ways than one! (AN: ::wink wink:: ) The tension hung thick as the silence of a second stretched on, only their breathing could be heard. Even that seemed to stop as the anxiety grew and suspense built up, one moment lasting an eternity while their eyes were locked. Neither wanted to yield; to succumb to the other's charm, rousing remarks, enticing body movements or seductive and powerful smiles. The temptation was awful. Just as Mac was about to throw herself on the man, the unreliable elevator suddenly shook into life and the two jumped apart into to keep suspicion at bay.

"I think that'll make it ten to four. I win."

"I'll get you next week, Mac. You just wait!"


	5. Only Him

AN: Whee! A bit of this just popped out of nowhere, and it became a full fledged fluff piece! Aren't yall happy? I wasn't even talking about this when I said it was off of hiatus - I still have at least a couple ideas ready. But I guess my well of shipperness IS back. :happy dances: wOOt. On with the show.

Spoiler/Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pappa's restaurants. If I did, I would be spending the money they make every year trying to buy JAG and get better HM shipperful writers. If you don't know what Pappasito's is, you're horribly deprived; it's part of the Pappa's chain, the mexican food part. I don't even know how big Falls Church is, let alone if they have a Pappasito's. Bear with me, please. I live in Texas, we got 'em here. Gimme a break, yall.

Chapter 5: Only Him

* * *

1234 Local  
Pappasito's  
Falls Church, Virginia

They'd set a lunch date - not for working, just for relaxing. It actually turned out pleasant. They laughed, ate, chatted. Smooth and relaxed, not awkward and tense as things had been only a few months ago. Everything was fine until Harm started getting pretty quiet. He would nod or shake his head to questions, but offer a shrug to opinions. He called the waiter for the check before putting his hand on his face as he used to do; thumb along the jaw line, pointer on the cheek and the other fingers curled in front of his mouth. She cleared her throat and stood out of her seat, and he did the same, but continued to look at her. For some reason that she -claimed- she couldn't explain, his sea-colored hues held so much in them that she couldn't bear to meet them. Turning her eyes to the ground, she fiddled with her Marine's cap clasped between her hands. (They'd left from JAG in their cars and met at the restaurant, both still obviously in uniform.)

_/Oh come **ON **Marine. You can't even look at the man? How pathetic is this? Alright, deep breath, make eye contact. His eyes have been boring into me since this silence - which is oddly enough not **too** uncomfortable - started. Just say what's on your mind./_

"Harm?" She looked up from an interesting spot on the floor that she had been studying for quite some time as he observed her in silence. His blue eyes were still focused upon her when she raised those brown hues.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He seemed innocent enough, but she knew his looks could be deceiving.

"Like you..you..."

"What?" He stepped a little closer, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Like you want to kiss me," she blurted out, before she could think of anything else to say in its place.

_/Because I know that you don't want to. Maybe I'm just crazy./_

"That's because I do," he responded calmly. He put his hands on his hips in the non-feminine Harm way and waited for Mac to recover from shock. It took about thirty seconds for her brain to start working on a comeback, and a full minute for her mouth to work out the words.

_/What the... He? Wants? To? Kiss? **ME?**/_

"Well if I'm so damn irresistible, then why aren't you all over me?" She arched an eyebrow, daring him to respond. Her lips were twitching as she tried to fend off a smirk.

_/Ha. I won, Squid. Knew you were lying.../_ Mac's thought was interrupted and quickly faded as Harm's eyes slid halfway closed and he leaned in close, his body brushing casually up against hers and his face so close that she felt his warm breath tickle her lips.

"Because it's -unfortunately- against regs to fraternize with a senior officer, **Colonel**." It was one of the few times he actually acknowledged the fact that she outranked him without her having to remind him. Mac's breath caught in her chest and she felt lightheaded; dizzy and exhilarated at the same time. "I guess I'll meet you back at JAG then, Sarah." He put a sexy undertone emphasis on her name, that husky playfulness she longed to hear. An involuntary shudder went through her when he passed, a waft of his familiar scent of aftershave and something a little spicy that was distinctly Harm breezing by her. She was frozen for a few minutes, standing by their table. She might've looked like a complete idiot, but she could care less. When she finally regained control of her limbs, she almost melted when his words echoed in her mind. It was almost as if he said "I love you"...well, maybe not, but pretty damn close! Only when she was picking up her things did she find something that may not have ruined the moment, but dampened it only slightly, even making her laugh.

"Only my Flyboy could make me shiver with lust and still leave me footing the bill." She could only smile at the thought of him while putting the money down on the table and walking out.

_/Only him./_

* * *

AN: wOOt! So what didja think? I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Leave some reviews, I missed you guys! 


	6. Copy Machine

AN: Heya guys! Just a little note, since I've been receiving some (NOT A LOT, mind you, SOME .glare.) and I wanted to just let my readers know: I'd NEVER give upon Harm and Mac; not for anything ever. Because no matter how it ends, there will STILL be fanfiction, and fanfiction for a reason. Go back to the golden oldies of seasons 2-5! Don't forget about the beginnings, and make your OWN ends.

Now that my sappy pep-talk moment is over, let's get back to the fluff, shall we?

Chapter 6: Copy Machine

* * *

1422 Local  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia 

Mac knocked on the door to the conference room lightly before opening the door a crack. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the sight in front of her. Harm was looking more frazzled than ever; his tie loosened, sleeves rolled up and suit jacket slung haphazardly over the back of one of the many chairs lining the paper-strewn table. He seemed to be admitting defeat though; he sighed in frustration and fell into a leather seat, putting his head down on his arms.

_/He read my mind! I would be mad at him for taking my idea (of using this quiet room as a place to spread out and work), but since I am about thirty minutes away from winning the case we've been arguing all week, I'll cut him some slack. Besides/_ she entered slowly, closing the heavy door with a light click that didn't disturb the Commander, _/he looks cute all pathetic and beaten like that./_ Sliding into a chair across the table from him silently, she leaned back, setting her small stack of files down. Crossing her legs, she toned down the victorious smile to a smug smirk and then cleared her throat. The straight face was nearly lost when Harm jumped about three feet out of his chair, spouting nonsense.

"My Article 32 reserves the right to badger the witness your Admiral!"

"Cracking under the pressure, Flyboy?" One eyebrow arched and the Colonel's lips twitched, a smile threatening to break through.

"Mac, don't DO that!" Sighing, Harm closed his tired blue eyes again, dropping his head into waiting hands that roved over his almost stubbly cheeks, trying to rub away his stress. Mac allowed him a moment, her brown eyes inspecting instead her perfectly manicured nails on one hand. She was absently spinning the Marine ring around a finger when he spoke again, looking up at her with bleary cobalt hues.

"So, you here to mock me or gloat?"

"Neither. I'm mad at you."

"Mad at me? Ha!" His eyebrows rose to his hairline and the first smile she had seen out of him all week flashed at her. "Oh, I have GOT to hear this one."

"Well, you stole my idea," Mac's lips poofed out a little bit in a small pout, and Harm had to stand up and look away from her plump mouth - it was too damn tempting not to kiss and have his way with her right then and there. He could just see the Admiral walking in on them, defiling NAVY property...he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts; they would be saved for later. (.grin.) "Of using this room to plan in, though I guess all you're doing is trying to figure out how to save your sorry client's six." Harm couldn't help but throw a glare in her direction before he started shuffling papers together, cleaning up his mess. Mac helped a little, closing and stacking various books. It took her a moment to think of why he was pulling his uniform together.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to get some copies!" He'd found one little bit of evidence that just might keep the accused sailor out of the brig. He left the books and most of his things as they were, but picked up one manila folder and tucked it under his arm. He was halfway to the door when he heard Mac's quick steps and saw her breeze past him.

"No, you're not." He stopped mid-stride and stared at her as she put a shoulder against the door, glancing back at him. She stopped as well when he spoke.

"Yes, I am. I NEED this, Mac."

"Well that's too damn bad, now isn't it Squid? 'Cause I've got all this to sort through!" With a rather evil grin she indicated her small load and slid outside. Harm grinned back, pushing the door open with a hand. His smile faded when he heard the elevator ding, signaling the closing doors. Mac waved goodbye and couldn't help the smirk curling her lips.

_/It's like she read my mind/_ he thought, watching her disappear.

"Oh no you don't, Jarhead." Harm looked around, then spied the stairwell. Taking the steps two at a time he reached the bullpen's level and slowed down, fixing a medal that was jarred out of place by his rapid descent. He casually walked into the bustling headquarters, a spring added to his step when Mac was twenty paces behind him and Harriet was collecting her papers from the printing end of the machine. He looked over his shoulder at her surprised face and grinned at her, the Flyboy smile peeking through. She sped up, power walking her way through the pen to reach Harm about two steps from the office appliance.

"You're gonna have to be faster than that, Stickboy!"

"You're not gonna beat me!" Their smiling faces were focused on each other as their gait was quickened, only to bump into the backside of Lt. Roberts. The gray-haired father looked up, addressing each senior officer cordially.

"Hello ma'am, sir."

"Oh, Bud we're so sorry," Mac's cheeks flushed with pink and she shifted the small weight of papers onto one side, the free hand tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Bud, sorry about that." Harm fiddled with a button on his jacket, observing the HUGE load of books and papers that the junior officer had stacked on a small cart. "You, uh, you using the copier?"

"Well, I had just started re-copying these files for Ensign Sims, but if you'd like to take seniority on this, then..."

"No, it's okay." Harm and Mac's slightly dejected voices sounded at the same time, cutting him off. Bud smiled at the both of them.

"Thank you, ma'am, sir. Sometimes it's like you can read each other's minds!" He turned around and continued his photocopying work, leaving the Commander and the Colonel to retreat to their respective offices.

The two shared a long look across the bullpen from their desks, blue meeting brown in a steady (and slightly mischievous) gaze. It seems that there was something more to that race than meets the eye.

* * *

AN: Whew. Another chapter done! Don't worry guys, there's still plenty more where this came from! Next chapter: ...well, if I told you, it would kinda ruin it, huh? So, I'll just keep quiet. .zips mouth; muffled. Don't forget to leave a review:D 


	7. Take 5

AN: Heya! Glad yall are enjoyin' this stuff as much as I am writin' it. It just makes me feel good to put them together like this. Alright, this is going to be a slightly OOC chapter, but then again with fluff, it almost always is, sadly. But no sadness here, just happiness :D

Spoiler/Disclaimer: Uhm. I forget? No own.

Chapter 7: Take 5

* * *

0813 Local  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia 

Government issue pumps clicked across the tile floor of a bustling bullpen, slender legs moving swiftly through the traffic and carrying a woman decked out in Marine green without incident from her office to the break room. Her pace was slow, but determined, and the brunette exuded an air of confidence that many knew of firsthand, and other had only heard about. The strong woman's goal was soon smelled when the door was opened to a vacant break room.

_/Yes! No one here and ooh, the last cup of coffee, it is my lucky day/_ Mac zeroed in on the java machine, taking her mug and pouring every last drop of the steaming caffeinated drink into her cup. Grinning as she replaced the pot, cream and sugar was added until the black liquid had turned a creamy brown and was sweetened to perfection. She took a fast gulp, savoring the life-saving drink.

"Ahh..." Her eyes closed as she took a smaller sip, leaning against a counter.

Freshly pressed dress whites were adorned by shining golden wings, the Commander wearing them looking rather sleepy as he shuffled to the same destination as the Colonel had not thirty seconds earlier. He offered a half-hearted smile at his friend before moving with closed eyes to the now empty coffee pot. His discovery of the lack of his usual wake-up call was not taken well.

"Dammit!" Mac arched a brow, shaking her head to rid those twinkling brown eyes of a stray lock of hair.

"Something wrong, Flyboy?" Harm turned on her slowly, eyeing the cup of coffee clutched in both her slender hands.

"Yeah. There's no coffee left, and currently, I could be classified among the living dead," he managed to mumble through a yawn. A smirk tugged at the corner of Mac's lips.

"Aw, that's so sad." She decided to torture him a little bit, after he swore again like the sailor he was when he found there to be no coffee in the cabinets either. "Wow, this is some of the best coffee I've ever had." It dawned on the man that _she_ - the woman he was so madly in love with - had swiped the last bit of java.

"Is it now?" He started to advance until she was pinned against that counter, his blue eyes burning into her brown ones as each tried to bite back their smiles. Mac looked down at the cup of joe between them, glancing back up at him.

"Yes, yes it is." She couldn't help the grin that broke out over her face when Harm's eyes closed, his nose having caught the scent of the coffee.

"Well since Coates won't be able to be back for about an hour, I guess I'll have to settle for this."

"Settle for wha..." Her words trailed off as her mug was gently removed from her hands and placed on the counter before her face was taken by both his hands and cupped sweetly, his lips meeting hers in a hungry lip lock. She melted in his arms and he released her a few moments later, breathless from the duel their tongues had gone through. Licking his lips, the traditional Flyboy smile lit up his face.

"Mmm. I love the way you make your coffee, Mac. Thanks." With that, Commander Rabb exited the break room, leaving behind one stunned Colonel Mackenzie, who eventually pulled herself together, fixing her hair and touching a finger to the edge of her lips. A spring was added to her step after she picked up what was left of her caffeine.

_/Glad I decided to take five.../_

* * *

AN: Tadaa! So how was that? Am I still doin' good? .feels insecure. :P Don't forget to review, please! 


End file.
